


What Kind of Wonderland Royal

by squirrelmort



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: Lizzie adjusts to Ever After with the help of her friends





	What Kind of Wonderland Royal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayapplewhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapplewhite/gifts).



> written for [malicebertha](http://malicebertha.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the [eah exchange](http://eah-exchange.tumblr.com/).

Lizzie’s first day at Ever After High was one of the most stressful days of her life. She had never expected to go to this school. She was still not over the escape from Wonderland. She had assumed it would be temporary--everyone assumed it would be temporary. But nobody seemed to know _how_ to fix Wonderland. And so it was decided she and her fellow Wonderlandians would attend Ever After High until they found a solution, even though nothing in Ever After made any sense. School more than one day a year? Doors that stay put? Hallways that don’t move? How was she supposed to find anything?

 

Definitely the worst part of school was being separated from her friends. It was bad enough that Alistair and Bunny had not escaped, but she was not allowed to room with Kitty or Maddie. While she had technically been living with the White Queen since the escape from Wonderland, she actually spent most nights at the Mad Hatter’s with Maddie and Kitty. She asked to room with them. She demanded to room with them. She begged to room with them. But Headmaster Grimm refused. Something about how she should learn to fit in with the Ever After High students.

 

Which brings her to the first day of school. Her belongings had already been placed in the room she would be sharing with Duchess Swan. Maddie ran off to find Raven, leaving Lizzie and Kitty. Not wanting to be separated, Lizzie grabbed Kitty’s hand as they entered the building, her mom’s deck of cards in the other hand. Lizzie was so busy staring curiously at everything around her she almost didn’t notice a girl coming up to greet her.

 

“You must be Lizzie Hearts! I’m Darling Charming,” Darling said, offering her hand. Lizzie stared at it for a moment before reluctantly releasing her hold on Kitty to shake. “And you are… oh.” Lizzie didn’t have to look to tell that Kitty had disappear. “Does she do that often?”

 

“All the time,” Lizzie answered.

 

“Fascinating. Is this normal in Wonderland?”

 

Lizzie was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the way Darling stared at her. “I don’t do it.”

 

“Amazing. I can’t wait to learn more about Wonderland. The magic, the secrets…”

 

“Secrets?” Kitty asked, taking hold of Lizzie’s hand.

 

“Did I say secrets? I mean wonder. Wonderland sounds so… wonderful. I should go.” Darling hurried off. Lizzie and Kitty looked at each other.

 

“What was that about?” Kitty asked.

 

“I haven’t a clue. Where were you?”

 

“Missed me?” Kitty grinned. “Just tying that boy’s shoes together.”

 

“Is that the best you can do?”

 

“I’m just warming up. Look, I think something’s going to happen!” Kitty pointed, and Lizzie looked. She watched the boy begin to trip over his shoes, only to turn into a frog before he hit the ground. “This place is weird…”

 

Lizzie sighed. “There’s a wet floor sign up there. How about that?”

 

“I’ll need a distraction.”

 

“I can do that.” Lizzie watched Kitty disappear. She took a deep breath before stepping forward. “You are in my way. Off with your head!” She yelled.

 

“I’m sorry--”

 

“You are pardoned, _for now!_ ” Lizzie strode forward, nose in the air, aware that all eyes were on her. Students parted before her until she reached the water fountain.

 

The familiar Cheshire smile appeared beside Lizzie, shortly followed by the rest of Kitty. “Thanks for the tip, _Princess_ ,” she said, reaching for Lizzie’s hand.

 

“What kind of Wonderland royal lets her subjects have all the fun without her?”

 

Before Kitty could reply they heard a scream and a thud, followed by several people rushing to check on the student who slipped on the wet floor. Lizzie giggled softly.

 

………

 

Lizzie was excited to spend fall break with Kitty and Maddie. She still spent plenty of time with Kitty, but between her croquet practice and Maddie’s student council duties, they didn’t get to spend nearly enough time together. Finally they could spend all day hanging around the tea shop or wandering around Book End, and stay up late sharing riddles and reminiscing about Wonderland. It was a much needed break from trying to fit in with the Ever After High royals. And she really had tried; she hung out with the other royals, became captain of the croquet team, went on a date with Daring, and even learned to shout less often. But it didn’t always work. The royals didn’t understand her, Daring moved on to other girls, and the occasional Wonderland yell still escaped.

 

But no need to think about that now! Nothing but tea and friends and Wonderlandiful fun all week. A chance to spend time with the only people who understood her.

 

“You went on a date with Daring?!” Maddie exclaimed. “That why you two had that fight?” It was the first night of break and the three of them were up in Maddie’s room.

 

Lizzie blushed and buried her face in her hands. “It’s so embarrassing.”

 

“Glad you’re finally over him,” Kitty said.

 

“Thank you for helping me realize how wrong he was,” Lizzie said to Kitty. Kitty beamed. “Now, can we talk about something else?”

 

“Fine. Have you given any thought as to who your future king of hearts will be?” Kitty purred. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ve decided to wait until I get back to Wonderland to worry about romance… I hope that’s soon.” Lizzie looked down, playing with the hem of ther skirt.

 

“Me, too! I forgot my favorite teapot.” Maddie pouted. “And I miss Alistair and Bunny…”

 

Kitty’s smile wavered. “Enough! We’ll figure out the curse and be back in no time. New topic!”

 

“Ok,” Lizzie smiled. “You two don’t have any princes in your future. Anyone catch your eye?”

 

“Nope!” Maddie shrugged. “But I’m not worried about my future as long as I have tea and hats.”

 

“Everyone from Ever After is so boring,” Kitty said. Her smile was back with full force as she stared at Lizzie. Lizzie found herself staring back. “I would prefer someone from Wonderland.” Maddie looked between them and smiled.

 

“I’m going to grab cookies,” she said and scurried out the door.

 

“Thank you,” Lizzie said. Kitty cocked her head to the side.

 

“For Daring?”

 

“Yes. And for rescuing me during the escape.”

 

Kitty shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

 

“No, it isn’t. You could’ve escaped without me.” Lizzie held Kitty’s gaze.

 

“I couldn’t leave the princess behind.”

 

“The Cheshires aren’t known for their sense of duty to the crown.”

 

“Maybe I want to make my own choices,” Kitty replied, moving closer.

 

“Maybe I should, too,” Lizzie said. She glanced at Kitty’s lips, and took a deep breath, trying to build up the courage to close the gap. _Do it_ , she told herself. _What’s the worst that could happen?_

 

Lizzie didn’t have to find out. Instead, Kitty leaned the rest of the way in, and gently kissed Lizzie. Lizzie heard a giggle from the doorway and turned to see Maddie holding a plate of cookies. Her face turned as red as the heart over her eye.

 

“So much for romance waiting until we return to Wonderland,” Kitty purred.

 

Lizzie cleared her throat. “Well, I can’t let you date one of these Ever After kids. After all, what kind of Wonderland royal lets her subjects have all the fun without her?”

 

Kitty helped herself to one of the cookies.

 

………

 

“I don’t get it. The wickets stay put?” Alistair asked. Lizzie was teaching Alistair and Bunny about Ever After croquet in Wonderland Grove while waiting for the tea to boil.

 

“And you use these balls instead of hedgehogs?” Bunny inspected her ball with suspicion.

 

“I even offered to provide my own hedgehogs, but they said that was against the rules,” Lizzie explained.

 

“That makes it a completely different game!” groaned Alistair.

 

“Sometimes I feel like I’ll never get used to this place,” Bunny sighed.

 

“Well, no challenge has defeated us yet, Bunny. And this time with have Lizzie, Maddie, and Kitty to help!” Lizzie and Maddie nodded, while Kitty continued sleeping on her tree branch. Suddenly, a whistling came from Maddie’s hat, interrupting their conversation.

 

“Tea’s ready!” Maddie pulled a large teapot (retrieved from Wonderland) and stack of cups from her hat and began to pour the tea while the rest took their place. Kitty yawned and stretched before disappearing from her tree and reappearing in the seat next to Lizzie. Waiting for her tea, Lizzie couldn’t help but think about what Bunny said. It seemed like just yesterday Lizzie was wondering how she could ever get used to Ever After; in fact, she still feels that way most of the time. Seeming to sense Lizzie’s worry, Kitty grabbed her hand and squeezed.

 

“Bunny, you have no reason to worry about getting used to Ever After. Everyone is really nice,” Maddie said once the tea was served.

 

“And we have this grove if you get homesick,” Lizzie added, taking a sip of her tea.

 

“Thanks,” Bunny smiled. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I can always go home for a bit if I want, now that the portals are open!”

 

“Right,” Lizzie murmured into her teacup. In the excitement of the curse over Wonderland being lifted she had nearly forgotten the whole point of the curse was so that she could go home. “We can leave.” Lizzie looked around at her friends. Of course she couldn’t expect Maddie to go; she had plenty of Ever After friends, and her dad still ran the tea shop in Book End. And Alistair and Bunny wanted to stay; they were always looking for a new challenge. Which left her and Kitty…

 

“I’ll go wherever my princess goes,” Kitty said, her trademark grin firmly in place. Lizzie noticed everyone else was watching her. She laughed. As much as she loved her mom and her homeland, she couldn’t leave her best friends forever after.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she replied, leaning in to kiss Kitty on the cheek, causing the other girl to blush in surprise. It wasn’t often that Lizzie could surprise Kitty. “What kind of Wonderland royal lets her subjects have all the fun without her?”

 

“Speaking of fun,” Alistair said, “I just got a new book of riddles from the library.” He pulled the book out of his bag and the girls cheered.

 


End file.
